Love Comes Twice
by Whitney Love
Summary: This was my entry into the An Edward to Remember Contest. It's based on the move Random Harvest 1942 . M/ OOC/ Edward and Bella. Enjoy! It's a romantic change from my usual smutfest.


**Love Comes Twice By Whitney Love**

**Written for the An Edward to Remember contest**

**Edward and Bella**

**Based on the movie "Random Harvest" 1942**

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, even though it didn't win I was very happy to take place in the contest. I love this movie, it touched a very deep place in my heart and I knew immediately that it was the story I wanted to write my oneshot entry on.**

We start our story on the outside of a dark and dreary asylum. It's a place you would wish no one to live, not even your worst enemy. They have a new military wing that barely suffices during this time of autumn 1918. Brandsford County Asylum is a place for the crazy and delusional.

Inside, we are in an office, sparsely decorated, a doctor is speaking to a middle aged couple. These people have lost their son and are hoping that one of the patients there is he. The doctor explains that he has no memory, and no name except for the one they have given him Edward Smith.

"He may or may not be your son," says the doctor. His name-tag says Jacob Black. "But if he is, he could be cured with patience and understanding in normal surroundings."

They want to see him and the doctor agrees.

The doctor makes his way to the patient ward, another doctor joins him. The patients are obviously agitated and uneasy when the doctors enter. One man sits quietly in the corner; he stares out the window not bothering a soul.

"Edward you are looking better, improved." Dr. Black says. "Don't you think so Sam?" he looks to the other doctor. "I have some news for you; you have visitors. Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, their son is missing."

"Vi...visitors? Me? " Edward says.

"See you can speak Major, you just need confidence." Dr. Black says lightly touching Edward on the shoulder. "Doctor Uley will you get him something to wear and take him to the reception room." He motions to the other doctor and then exits the room.

"Stanley, Stanley…" Edwards says as he paces in the reception room. There are four chairs, a door and no windows. It's a bleak and empty room.

"Sit down," says the other doctor who we now know is Dr. Sam Uley.

"If... if?" Edwards stutters.

"If they're your parents?" Dr. Uley says finishing Edward's sentence for him.

"Will they take me out of here?" Edward says looking confident and hopeful, if even for just a second.

"That's a very big if my boy," Dr. Uley says looking away.

Outside the room, Dr. Black has brought the couple to meet Edward. After a quick glance through the small window on the door, they stop him.

"He's not your son then?" Dr. Black says disappointedly.

"No," the woman says with tears in her eyes. "I wish he was, but he isn't our boy."

"I'm so terribly sorry. Please come with me then and I'll show you the way out."

"I told you not to count on it," Dr. Uley says to Edward.

"May I take a walk outside before I go back to my room?"Edward says pleadingly. "I know the way."

"Alright but make it a quick one will ya?" Dr. Uley says walking away from Edward as he walks outside. Edward moves quickly out the door.

It's a foggy night; you can barely see in front of your face. Edward is pacing in the same spot repeatedly, doing anything and everything not to have to go back inside. It's getting darker and drearier by the minute.

He walks closer and closer to the gate until he steps out. All of sudden an alarm sounds; a patient has broke out. No one knows that it's him; he is free. He has no idea where he is going.

He passes under a sign that reads BRANDSFORD CABLE WORKS, there are celebrations going on. There are people carrying signs that say, 'Pattinson is licked', it's the end of World War I and Pattinson is the cause of the war as far as anyone is concerned. Edward is dressed like a soldier and everyone assumes he is one. They crowd around him to congratulate him and say thank you. He ducks into a tobacconist store to escape them, his heart pounding wildly.

"What do you want?" The shop lady says coming out from the back.

He stutters not sure what to say. "Cig…cig…cigarettes?"

"Well what kind?" She says clearly irritated.

He stammers unsure of what to say.

"You're from the asylum, you're you're… well take your time." She exits quickly into the next room.

A soft voice from out of nowhere says, "You are from the asylum aren't you?" The voice slowly steps into view. It's a beautiful woman. She is delicate and stunning with brown hair, brown eyes and creamy alabaster skin.

"Yes but I'm alright, really," Edward says to the mysterious woman.

"Well if you have given them the slip. I wouldn't stay here," the woman says, slowly stepping closer to the door. "She's gone straight to the phone to tell them to come for you."

He looks scared. He hesitates before walking towards the door.

She opens it and he walks out. As he walks away, she stares at him from the window. Before even having a chance to think it through, she rushes out and finds him standing anxiously in an alleyway.

"Can't I help you? I thought you weren't feeling too fit so I followed you." He doesn't look at her. "You look tired. Been walking around for hours?" He nods. "Well how about a drink just to pull you together then. Let's go over to The Home Pub; it's just across the road. Come on." She pulls on his arm without giving him to chance to agree or disagree.

They walk across the street dodging the people celebrating and enter the pub, its smokey and very noisy. Everyone is gathered in a circle dancing and singing, celebrating just like the people on the street. Edward and the woman are standing on the fringe of the crowd, when one of the couples dancing calls over to them, "Hi Bella!"

The woman we now know as Bella waves at the woman and they make their way through the crowd.

"That was Alice, she's our character woman and he's our manager Jasper," Bella says pointing to the couple. She holds onto Edward's arm, encouraging him to take each step. They eventually make their way up to the bar.

"Hello Bella," says the man behind the bar.

"Hello Charlie," Bella replies, giving him a small smile.

"Have a drink on the house and the army too, "Charlie says motioning to Edward in his uniform.

"See, you are amongst friends," she says placing her hand on Edward's arm to reassure him.

Everyone is celebrating. Edward looks very uncomfortable, he's not used to the noise; he's clutching his coat tight against his neck, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Well what's it to be my dear," Charlie says focusing on Bella.

"Oh thank you Charlie, my regular and a brandy for my friend here?" She says.

"With pleasure my dear, he looks like he could do with a stiff drink," he says turning to fix the drinks.

"I…" Edward is uneasy; Bella once again places her hand on his arm instantly calming him.

"He's tired that is all," Bella says looking at Edward.

"Well here that is and here this is. Proper good stuff that is," Charlie says placing the drinks on the counter.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine tonight," Bella says with a smirk.

"Bella don't be late," Jasper shouts trying to make himself heard from a distance.

"No I won't Jasper." She drinks her drink. "Charlie, I've got to get over to the theatre. Goodbye. Thanks for the drinks. " She then turns to Edward. "Shall we go?"

They walk out, stopping in the street. She feels kind of awkward and doesn't know what to say. He doesn't say anything and she's not surprised. She does know one thing though, she doesn't want to say goodbye.

"I must get over to the theatre. I've cut it close. Doesn't seem very friendly does it, running away like this," she says nervously biting her lip and fumbling with her scarf. "Will you be alright?" She says staring at him, about to say something else.

He cuts her off before she begins again. "I'll be…be… alright, really I will." He says quickly, trying to sound confident.

"I'm not so sure about that. Listen… how would you like to come with me and see the show?" Bella says a little reluctant, she doesn't ever put herself out there. "You can sit right outside my dressing room. And then we'll have a little chat, shall we?" She says, pulling him not even giving him a chance to object.

We're inside now. It's a dressing room, not fancy at all. Brick walls, two chairs, a dressing table with a mirror over it and a screen for changing behind. We see Bella's silhouette illuminated on the screen. Edward sits in a chair looking in the direction of her voice.

"Just a second, I'm so excited. I've gone and put my sash on backwards," she says. "How do you like me? Or don't you?" She says stepping out in a costume. It's a shortened version of a military uniform. He nods. "Good. Why did you give them the slip up at the hospital? You don't like the place?" He tries to answer but only stutters a bit.

"Oh come on surely you ought not to be there," she says leaning back a bit, looking at him endearingly. "Come on," she coaxes, "answer me," she leans forward once again and giggles. "Make an effort."

"I'm alright really. It's not my speech. It's just nerves," Edward says finally, looking down at his feet.

"Well now see there, you are doing splendidly," she says using her fingers to lift his chin. She winks.

"Yes I wasn't so bad then was I?" He smiles a crooked grin that causes Bella to catch her breath.

"I should say not," she adds, finally dropping her hand from his chin. He reaches for it but just misses.

"I guess I haven't said much," he says reaching for her hand. "Sorry." He is sincere; you can see it in his emerald green eyes.

"Oh I guess," she responds nervously for the first time pulling her hand away. "I heard you up at that shop. That old witch would scare anybody."

"There's is one other thing," he continues reluctantly. "I've, I've lost my memory. I don't even know who I am." He looks down. Bella is shocked, on the verge of tears.

"You mean…" She smiles and places her hand on his knee. "I know who you are. You are somebody awfully nice. What did they call you at that place?"

"Edward, Edward Smith, I…" he says smiling at her again. "What's yours?"

"Bella, Bella Dwyer. It's not my real name either," she responds winking at him. "Look here Edward," she says moving across the room to the dressing table to touch up her makeup. "It can't be good for you up there. You can't be happy and how are you ever going to get better if you aren't happy?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't be very happy anywhere just now," he says, the sadness in his eyes.

"But Edward the war is over," she says smiling bigger than she has smiled all day.

He smiles because she does but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You don't have any friends, no parent that you can trace?" She asks with hope written all over her face.

"Some people came to visit me at the hospital, but I wasn't their son," he says with defeat in his voice.

"I bet they were disappointed. Weren't they?" Bella says with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Yes. I think so. I was too. I'd have liked to belong to them," he says, the hurt evident in his voice. The tears in her eyes begin to flow unchecked, making a trail down her cheeks.

"Oh Edward, you're ruining my makeup and how you do chatter," turning to check her makeup and collect herself.

"Yes I do," he looks apologetic.

"Oh that's me. I always bring people out," she turns to smile but this time it doesn't reach her eyes.

There's a knock at the door.

"Miss Dwyer," a voice on the other side says.

"OK thank you. Well I have to go perform now. Edward… just sit here, nobody will bother you," she says moving his chair into the hallway just outside her dressing room, with a perfect view of the stage. "I'll be back in a couple of shakes." She shuts the door and makes her way to the stage.

On the balcony, right where she left him Edward watches her in awe. She sings and dances about the war being over and finding a proud soldier to love her. She smiles to herself and can't help but wonder if she can help Edward. She's enchanting and alluring, Edward can't take his eyes off her, for that matter no one can. She's almost finished; Edward appears to be anxious and excited for her to return. The soldiers in the audience rush the stage, she dances and smiles at each of them. Edward runs his fingers through his hair and breathes deeply.

Next, we are inside of what appears to be a bedroom. Bella and Charlie stand in front of the fireplace.

"Charlie there's something I should tell you. He's from the county asylum."

"Really?" He whispers.

"But he's alright really. He just has no memory of before the war. You don't think they'll come after him do you?" She asks, convinced that Edward is a good man already.

"I'll make sure no busy body comes snooping after him," he says motioning with his fists.

Bella smiles and finds the gesture endearing. Charlie leaves. Bella watches him go.

"Charlie you're a darling."

"He's a gentleman. Liked him the first minute I laid eyes on him," he says walking out the door.

We finally see Edward asleep in the bed just inside the room where this exchange took place. He moves a bit but seems to be at peace.

"I'm not like the others. I'm alright," he says stirring from his sleep.

"Yes Edward you're alright," Bella whispers softly.

"I can't go back. If I go back. I'll never come out. I'll be like the others. I'll…" He rises up like he wants to flee.

"You shan't go back Edward. I won't let you go back. Rest now, rest now Edward." He stares at her with adoration and respect. "Just go to sleep." He closes his eyes. She stares at him, hoping that he can finally get some peace as he finally drifts to sleep.

Next, we see Edward and Bella sitting in the same room, they are having a modest lunch. He is a lot more relaxed and she is smiling. They talk so easily with one another. Her show is going on to the next city and Edward is going with them as a stagehand.

"Bella?" Edward says unsure of himself for the first time during this exchange.

"Yes Edward?"

"Your manager isn't just taking me on just because you asked him is he?" His speech is improving but he still has a slight stutter.

"Oh good gracious you don't know Jasper, the whole thing was his idea," she says.

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders in awe.

"I can't tell you what it means Bella. To be someone again; To be wanted. It's all your doing."

"Ooh Edward… how you do run on. There's no stopping you once you've started," she says with tears in her eyes. She gets up to go." Now just finish eating your supper. I'm going downstairs, but I'll be up just in time to fetch you for the train. Goodbye."

Bella goes downstairs and heads for the bar. Charlie is at the bar of course.

"The usual?"

"Please Charlie," Bella says. "Jasper," she leans forward places her hand on his arm. "He's so happy; I wish you could have heard him; You are wonderful." He just nods and smiles at her.

"It's given him confidence knowing that he's wanted. Now he can get well," she says picking up the drink, which Charlie has since brought over.

"Bella, there's something that we need to talk about." Jasper says reluctantly.

"What's that Jasper?" She says.

"A guard from the prison came in earlier. He was looking for Edward," he said. "He seemed to think that he was dangerous. I don't feel right anymore taking him with us."

"It's getting late." Bella says, and she stands to walk out of the room. She is clearly uncomfortable. "Jasper I'm going in for supper are you coming?"

"Wait just a minute Bella," he says. "I won't take him with us and you need to tell him."

"You're not…" she stops and continues to walk away. "Alright have it your way Jasper, I'll tell him."

Later on Bella steps into the bedroom that she left Edward in earlier. He is ready, has his parcel in hand.

"It's time to go. It's nearly 12:30 isn't it?" Edward says.

"Edward I…"she hesitantly says.

"I'm all ready," he says still happy an anxious.

"Sit down a minute will you," she pulls his arms to sit next to her on the bed.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" He says looking down at his feet. He senses something not right.

"Edward I've got to talk to you. I don't want to beat about the bush. Jasper won't take you," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Won't take me?" He says sadly, his shoulders slumping in dejection, all hope gone from his eyes.

"Oh Edward," upset she gets up. A plan forming in her head. "Come on Edward get your coat on. I can't believe I let them talk me out of it. We can't go with them but we'll go somewhere you can get better. We'll go out the back but first I have to say goodbye to Charlie," pulling Edward along she shows him to the back door then she goes to find Charlie.

"Here's the money for my dinner Charlie," Bella says when she finds him.

"You're leaving now?" Charlie says concerned.

"Yes, Jasper refuses to take him with us so I'm taking him to the country to get better," she says with conviction. "I know that's what he needs. Will you send my trunk when I send word?"

"Yes of course. Be safe," he says hugging her goodbye.

"I will. You're a peach Charlie. Thank you," she says kissing him on cheek then rushing off to find Edward.

She goes down the stairs where she left Edward. He's standing over Jasper's body. Bella isn't scared she sees fear in his eyes not maliciousness.

"What happened?" She asks already knowing the answer. "He tried to stop you?"

"Yes and I…he fell," he says looking down. He is ashamed and scared of what she thinks of him.

"Come one Edward. We have to go," she says already knowing that he didn't do anything wrong.

"No, I should go back…he's," he steps away from her, ready for her to tell him goodbye. "I'm no good."

"Nonsense Edward, it was an accident," she steps toward him grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

They step into a boarding house; it's simple and very comfortable looking. Bella is awkwardly fidgeting with her coat. Edward looks uneasy, clearly still upset about Jasper.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Bennett," the woman behind the counter says. "You two be wanting a room?"

"Depends," Bella is distracted. "Can I use you phone first?"

"Yes, it's right over there," the woman says pointing to the other side of the room.

"Sit down Edward, you look tired," she says placing her hand on his arm. He nods walking over to the couch. She goes to find the phone, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he's all right.

Bella anxiously dials the number on the phone.

"Hi Charlie, it's me Bella. Is Jasper okay? Before I left… something happened," she on the verge of tears, hoping everything is as it should be.

"Hello Bella, oh he's fine. He woke up right after you left, big knot on his forehead," Charlie says on the other end of the line.

"A bump on the head, thank goodness. No jokes, I can't handle them right now. I need to rush off and tell Edward," Bella says as she hanging up the phone, not even giving him a chance to say goodbye.

She runs out to tell Edward. You can see the relief all over Edward's face.

"You want a room then?" The woman behind the counter says "I have a great double on the front. It would be perfect for you and your husband," she states with a small smile.

"Oh he's not my husband, yet," Bella says turning to the woman. "We've just been engaged," she continues glancing at Edward shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well I have two in the back, adjoining. It has hot and cold with a view of the lake."

"Yes we'd like to stay. Don't you think Edward? I think it's a perfect place for you to get better," she says filled with hope once again. "Please say that you'll try."

"I will Bella," Edward says looking into her eyes. "I want to get better... for you." She blushes a light crimson.

"That's the spirit," she pats him on the knee leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I had to tell her we were engaged. Hope you don't mind." He shakes his head, smiling that half smile she already loves.

Next, we are by a small lake in the middle of nowhere. The sun is shining and Edward is sitting under a tree with a fishing pole.

Bella rides up on a bike, carrying a picnic basket on the front. She has excitement in her eyes. She pulls out an envelope and makes her way to Edward. Kneeling beside him she sees that he is asleep. So peacefully, she doesn't dare disturb him. She hears him at night sometimes, screaming that he's fine and that he'll be fine. He still thinks he's like the others back at the asylum. She stands, holding the letter up to see if she can see enough to read its contents.

"Why don't you just open it?" Edward says, clearly amused with himself setting down his fishing pole.

"Oh Edward, you tease me so. I am simply dying of curiosity," she sits down next to him and hands him the letter. "It's from that newspaper must be about that article you sent them."

"So it is, a manager of some sort," he says as he opens the letter. "It's a cheque," he says flabbergasted.

"Let me see," he hands her the cheque. "How great, aren't you terribly happy?"

"Oh yes I am," he says looking away. "It means an awful lot."

"Edward I'm proud of you," Bella says placing her hand in his resting in his lap.

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot," he says looking at her once again, gripping onto her hand. "You didn't know you had an author on your hands did you?"

"Oh yes I did," she says smiling at him. "I knew you were good. I'm not surprised one bit."

"You think I can sell another?" Edward asks still unsure of himself. Bella always knows what to say to make him feel better, to encourage him. He needs that from her.

"Oh I think another and another Edward. I truly think a lot of them." She gets up to get the picnic basket from the bike, setting it down and sitting back down besides it. They get everything out together, occasionally smiling at one another.

"I wonder if you were an author before… Before the war I mean," Bella says looking at Edward.

"Yes I wondered that too," he says appearing to be a little distant all of a sudden.

"Aren't you terribly curious?" she says trying to lighten the mood. She feels the tension coming from Edward. "About the past I mean."

"I'd like to know," he says looking at her. Then he places his hand in hers. "But the present is looking up."

"What if all of a sudden you remembered everything?" She pulls her hand away, trying to distance herself. She doesn't want to fall for him, even though secretly she already has; she's scared to get too close. "What if it was awfully grand with all sorts of wonderful people?"

"Oh I wouldn't mind that a bit," he says noticing her distance. He feels what she feels. "Bella I wonder if I could make a living at writing."

"Of course you could."

"Make a regular income. Be independent." She looks at him, desperately wondering where he's going with this. He's looks in the distance trying to get up the nerve to confess his feelings.

"Why not and I'm getting quite good at type writing, I could take a job as a secretary," she says trying to distance herself even more. She's convinced that he's ready to leave her and she's letting him know that she can take care of herself.

"Bella…I haven't the right to," he says reaching for her hand. She's confused but reluctantly takes his hand too. He's like a flame and she's like moth but she's willing to burn. "but I'm… I've fallen in love with you."

"No you haven't," she says shaking her head with tears in her eyes. She doesn't believe it one bit. "You're just being a gentleman."

"No, I'm nothing of the sort," he says staring her right in the eye. He reached up to wipe two lost tears off her cheek. "I'm asking you to marry me on a cheque for two guineas."

"Oh Edward don't ask me please," she bites her lips trying not to smile. "I might take you up on it."

"Bella…" he starts to say something but Bella interrupts.

"I've been after you from the very beginning," she continues, rambling almost. She doesn't want to stop for fear that he will take it back. "I've never let you out of my sight…"

"Never do it Bella," Edward says gripping her hand tighter.

"What?" She says not knowing how to take what he's just said.

"Never let me out of your sight," he says leaning closer to her. "Never again."

"Edward… You do mean it?" She says finally looking him in the eyes. "You do want it? Really?"

"I do, more than anything else in the world," he continues reaching up to touch her tear stained cheeks. "My life began with you. I can't imagine my future without you."

"It's a yes darling," she says leaning into his hand. "It's always been a yes."

"Bella," he sighs leaning closer pressing his lips to hers lightly. She relaxes and leans into him. They deepen the kiss.

"I love you Bella," he says looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward," she reaches up placing her hand on the back of his neck. "So much," he smiles and leans in to kiss her once again. They deepen their kiss immediately. Every emotion either one of them has ever felt towards the other goes into that kiss.

Their wedding is next. It's a very simple ceremony, simple clothes and simple flowers. Edward stands at the altar as Bella walks in led by Charlie. They exchange their vows, meaning every single word of them. They truly will love one another no matter what comes. It maybe have be an unorthodox way to find one another but the only thing that matter now is that they did.

Later in the day we are outside of a small country house with a beech hedge round it. A car pulls up with shoes hanging from the back, a sign of a newly married couple in the back. Edward and Bella step out, hand in hand.

Charlie and Ms. Bennett the innkeeper wish them well and drive off.

They can't take their eyes off one another as they walk towards their new home. Edward is lightly caressing Bella's hand as they walk, she tightens her grip on his hand and they speed up. He opens the door and holds it open for his bride. She smiles and steps inside; he is close behind, so close they are almost touching.

"Home…"Edward says his breath tickling the back of Bella's neck.

"Home…"Bella repeats, shivering.

"Bella I can't keep my hands off you any longer," Edward says placing his hands on her shoulders. "Let me take you upstairs and take care of you. I want to show you just how much I love you."

"Please Edward," Bella says leaning into kiss him. "I'm nervous but I want this more than anything."

As they walk upstairs, Edward reaches up to loosen the buttons on the back of Bella's gown. She is shaking with desire and anticipation for what's to come.

They reach their bedroom door, never having spent the night with one another they are both clearly nervous. They step through together side by side. Edward reaches for Bella's side turning her to face him. She steps forward, closing the distance between them. She wants him as much as he wants her. She reaches up to undo his tie, then continues with the buttons on his shirt; she is shaking and can barely hold the buttons to push them through the holes.

"I love you Bella," Edward says reaching up to help her. "I can't believe you are here with me, like this."

"I love you too Edward," she says as he finishes the final button. She reaches up to pull the fabric from his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him on his collarbone.

"Wow," he says dropping the fabric from his hands. "You have no idea how good that feels." He reaches up and drags the straps off her shoulders, not having to worry about the buttons. He leans into kiss her on the collarbone as well, she moans urging him to continue.

"Please Edward," she says reaching for the buttons on his pants. "I need you inside of me."

"Oh Bella," he pushes the rest of her dress off and everything else standing in the way of taking his bride.

He steps out of his pants, removing his shoes and socks. They take each other in for the first time, revelling in the way each other look. He has to touch her, he can't wait any longer; she feels the same. She backs up towards the bed, staring at him in the eyes silently asking him to come with her. He follows because there's nowhere in the world he'd rather be.

The backs of her knees hit the bed and she slowly lays down inching herself towards the top of the bed. He climbs over her, bringing his lips to hers immediately. They kiss until they break apart gasping for air.

"I can't wait any longer Bella," he says as he kisses down her neck, crossing her collarbone and into the valley between her breasts. "I need you like air, like water; there will never be another."

"Yes Edward, yes," she says kissing him back with fervour. "A thousand times, yes." He reaches between her legs, feeling for the first time just how ready she is for him. She moans and lifts her hips to him, wanting more. "I trust you, make love to me Edward."

He positions himself at her entrance and slowly pushes in. She winces and tries to relax, nodding for him to continue. The sweet pleasure that he feels, he just wants to push all the way in but for her he will take his time. They have forever.

"Bella you feel amazing," he says pushing into her bit by bit.

"So do you Edward," she says gripping him on the back in fear that he will stop. "Please, more. Don't stop, don't ever stop."

He pushes one last time and she cries out, begging him to continue. He slowly starts to move inside of her, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. She urges him to go faster and harder; he is at her mercy he will give her whatever she asks.

He leans down to kiss her on the neck and then the collarbone. She moans even louder begging for more. He speeds up once again, lifting up slightly hitting a new angle.

"Oh god yes, right there," her screams, her walls start to quiver and she begins to shake. "Edward you feel so good, I never knew it could feel this good." He speeds up, resting his full weight on her for the first time; needing to be close to her.

"Bella," he moans lightly into her chest finishing with her. He collapses on her chest, rolling to his side pulling her with him not quite ready to let her go. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything," she says kissing him on top of the head.

The drift off together, still entangled with one another. The make love two more times that night, enjoying being able to finally express the love they have for one another.

The seasons begin to change; the country house stays the same but time passes. It's winter, cold and dark outside with a fire burning on the inside. Edward taps his pip above the fireplace removing the old tobacco from it. He looks to the bedroom door with concern on his face.

The next morning, Edward's slumped over in the window seat asleep. He hears a noise and jumps up. The doctor walks out.

"It's all right Edward. She's finally out of danger and you have a son," the doctor says patting him on the shoulder. "Pull yourself together, she's alright. Eight pounds of boy, what more could you ask for?"

"Sorry, you are right. Thank you, I can't thank you enough," he says walking towards the bedroom door. He slowly opens the door and you hear a baby crying on the inside.

Next, outside of the little country house, nothing much has really changed. It's only days later. Edward is arriving home after running errands in town. He went to the registers office to register their baby; they've named him Edward, after his father of course. He has parcels in both hands as he loudly opens the door.

"My nurse!" Edward calls out a little too loudly. A woman steps into view. "I don't think I forgot a thing. Is he asleep?"

"If he was, he isn't now," she says clearly amused by the happy father.

He goes upstairs into the bedroom. Bella is propped up in bed; she smiles as he walks in.

"Is he asleep?" Edward asks.

"Yes," Bella says eyes full of love.

"I brought him a present," he says placing a small stuffed animal on top of the crib. "Do you think he'll know it's a cat?"

"Edward?" Bella says trying to break Edward out of his daze.

"Yes?" He says finally looking at her.

"Come here please," she says patting the bed beside her.

He sits down next to her. She reaches up and turns his face to face her.

"Look, I'm Mrs. Smith," she says with a big smile on her face. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course my love," he smiles and then kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"It's so wonderful about that fellow," she says pointing towards the crib. "He just eats and sleeps. It would never occur to you to buy me a present?"

"Never," he says reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a necklace, very simple brown beads.

"Oh Edward," Bella says reaching for them.

"It's not very much," he says looking down.

"I adore them," she says lifting his chin.

"They are just the colour of your eyes," he says. "I had to get you something before I leave."

"Oh Edward," she says with tears in her eyes. "You won't be gone long."

"I know but it's the first time we've ever been apart," he says looking directly into her eyes. He is memorizing her features so that later when he is without her she will still be there.

"I will miss you darling," Bella says. "I will think of you every minute you are gone."

"I shall do the same," he says. "Just think I may be a real author when I return."

"You already are," she says leaning in to kiss him. "Have you packed?"

"Yes," he says getting up to get his suitcase. "I did it this morning."

"All these stickers, people are going to think you are a well travelled man," she says. "Little do they know that it was your wife who did all the travelling."

"Yes," he says smiling at her. "She's quite the woman, my wife." He sits down on the bed once again and their lips meet. There is passion with a hint of sadness. They will miss each other dearly. A knock at the door brings them out of it.

"Sir, the doctor is here to give you a ride to the station," the nurse says from the other side of the door.

"Thank you," Edward says reluctantly pulling away from his wife. "I'll be right down." He kisses Bella once more lightly on the lips, knowing that if he kisses her any deeper he won't leave. "I love you Bella and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I love you too Edward, see you then," Bella says with tears in her eyes. Edward makes his way over to the crib.

"Goodbye, young fellow," he says placing a soft kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead. He turns to look at Bella one last time before he leaves. She smiles at him, he smiles back then he steps out into the hall.

"Goodbye, take care of my family nurse," he says to the nurse who is waiting outside the door.

"Of course sir," the nurse says as she goes into the bedroom.

Next, we are in the city. Edward steps out of his hotel and asks for directions. The man says it's two blocks down and suggests a cab as it is supposed to rain. Edward thanks him for the directions but declines the cab, says he'll chance the rain.

It is raining; Edward is doing his best to stay dry. He has been walking for a while so he decides to ask for direction again.

"It's just across the street sir," the man says. He thanks him and makes his way across the street.

There's a crash, we get closer and see Edward lying on the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" Someone yells.

Next, we are inside of chemist's shop. Edward sits in a chair, he is starting to come to.

"How are you feeling sir?" The doctor says.

"Where am I?" Edward says. "What am I wearing? I have no business being in civvies."

"Are you feeling up to answering some questions Mr.?" says a police officer.

"Cullen, Anthony Masen Cullen at your service." Edward says.

He is from London. His family owns Cullen Electric. The last thing he remembers is being in France during the war. They tell him the war ended three years ago. He says the last three years are a total blur, he doesn't know where the time has gone. He has no idea why he is in Liverpool. He doesn't know anyone here and has no business here. He gives no recollection of being Edward, of Bella his wife or of his son.

After they are secure in that he knows where he's going he leaves the shop. He is very overwhelmed and the only thing he can think to do is to return home, home to his family in Barnes District London.

Next, we see Edward standing outside of a large house. Inside we see a man on the telephone.

"Anthony yes ma'am Anthony," said the man in the phone. The phone call ends shortly after and the man invites Edward inside to sit down.

"Is everything alright? " Edward says as he sits down to wait.

"Yes just because of the late hour," the man says. We learn his name is Paul and he is the butler of the house. "You understand?"

"Yes of course," he says, waving it off like it's nothing. "Who's home? "

"Everyone sir," says Paul.

"Everyone why?" he says.

"Mr. Cullen died this morning," says Paul.

"This morning?" Edward says, you can see the pain in his eyes.

"Yes sir," Paul says wondering why this stranger is having this reaction. "Did you know him?"

"Yes," Edward says looking at Paul finally. "He was my father."

Next, a large family is sitting down for breakfast. They are discussing the stranger that came in the night. No one has laid eyes on him so they are sceptical that it is Anthony. They haven't seen him in over five years and the war department said he was missing in action. They all assumed he was dead.

The gossip continues, they continue to call him an impostor. Everyone is anxious to find out who this mystery person is. A young girl about seventeen is fascinated by it all.

"What if it really is him? After all these years?" The girl says, causing everyone one to stop and stare at her.

"If it is, which I doubt it is; we'll welcome him back with open arms," says Rosalie, she is the wife of the eldest Cullen, Emmett. "If he thinks he's getting his hands on any of Carlisle's estate, he is crazy that's for sure."

"He is back just in time," says another woman at the table. "His share includes the house."

"The house," Rosalie is outraged. "Irina that's ridiculous, it should go to Emmett. He's the oldest."

"He is, but father wished it to Anthony," Irina says. "It's the in the will, ask the solicitor."

"Oh bother," Rosalie says rolling her eyes. "We haven't even laid eyes on him yet. Who's to say it's him?" Just then, Edward walks through the door, immediately they know that it's their brother. He is welcomed with open arms immediately and they fall into conversation.

"Welcome home Anthony," Emmett says, agreeing that Anthony is his brother and he is more than welcome. Edward sits down and looks up at everyone. He is so confident, so sure of himself.

"I know everyone wants an explanation but I'm afraid I just can't give you one," he says, you can see that he truly means what he is saying. "Last thing I remember is France, but I woke up this morning in Liverpool. I don't know why but that's where I was," he says reaching into his pocket. "I had a little money and this key and that's it."

"Is it the key to your home?" The girl says. We learn her name is Kate, she goes by Kitty.

"If I knew that, then I wouldn't have a problem now would I," Edward says winking at Kitty.

Next, Edward is outside saying goodbye to everyone. Kitty walks out and approaches him with a big smile on her face.

"I don't think I will call you Uncle Anthony anymore," she says. "After all you are not my uncle really."

"Alright if that's what you wish," Edward says giving her a small smile.

"What will you do Anthony?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you stay here?" she gestures to the house. "Or work in the business?"

"I'm not sure," he says not looking as confident as he was before. "I've always wanted to write."

"Will you find a wife?"

"Well…" Edward says looking away. He is absentmindedly playing with his key once again.

"Will you consider me?" Kitty says reaching for Edward's hand, stilling his movements. "I'll be 18 in a year. Could you wait for me? Could you?"

"I could consider it," he says peeking out of the corner of his eye. He thinks her silly but will humour her. Out walks Kate's mother.

"Kitty?" Kate's mother calls.

"Coming mother!" The girl goes to the coach. "Thank you for inviting me for the holidays. I'll write, please write back." Before Edward has a chance to respond, Kitty is gone.

During the next two years, Edward works at his family's company and he continuously receives letters from Kitty. She reminds him that she is getting old enough and asks him to wait for her. He is flattered and can't help but wonder if he would be happy with her.

Next, we are in the Barnes District of London. Edward walks into his office. Kitty is sitting in his chair. He thanks her for all the letters and she proceeds to talk him into lunch.

Next, they are at lunch. Kitty is doing most of the talking, she is flirting and Edward is enjoying it. She is beautiful with her chocolate brown hair and her matching eyes. He gets lost for a moment while talking to her, can't help but think of someone who may or may not exist.

"You used to not like to work," Kitty says bringing him out of his daze.

"I never said that," he says knowing exactly where she is going with this.

"Yes you did," she says.

He hears a voice that he recognizes in the background. He doesn't know why, the person doesn't look familiar at all. We see that it's Dr. Jacob Black from the asylum but Edward doesn't know that.

"You know what you need a holiday," Kitty says. "You have the money."

"I may have the money but I haven't the time," he says.

"Make the time Anthony. Be with me, am I that absurd to want that?" She pauses reaching out to hold his hand. "Do you still think of me as a silly school girl? Do you think you could love me back? You might enjoy it. I've wondered why you don't."

"In my slow and careful way I've wondered too," he says.

"Why don't you?" Kitty says with tears in her eyes.

"I haven't said that I don't," he says giving her a gorgeous crooked smile.

"I don't believe it," she says looking down. "I don't believe that you mean it. That you'll go on meaning it," she finally looks at him. "I shall wake up and find it's just a dream."

"No… "he shakes his head and smiles

"You do want me?" She says still shocked with bigger tears in her eyes. "I'm not just a school girl to you?"

"Darling, you are very sweet and dear to me," he says reaching up to wipe the few tears that have fallen. "I'm building a great hope on you."

"Anthony darling it's too wonderful. Take me out of here. Take me somewhere and kiss me."

Next, we are back in his office. He is smiling as he steps behind his desk; he reaches down and pulls on the chain holding the key. It's a nervous habit; picked up over the years, like running your fingers through your hair or chewing on a stir stick. The buzzer on his desk buzzes repeatedly.

"Yes Ms. Swan," he says into the call box.

"Mr. Cullen can I bring you…" a female voice says. He's too impatient to let her finish.

"Yes come in Ms. Swan."

In walks Bella; his wife, the mother of his child. He only knows her as Isabella Swan, his personal secretary for the past year.

She sits down at his desk and they begin to work. She looks at him hoping for a small sign of recollection. She doesn't get one; he's all business.

"Harvard and Williams," he says looking at her. "They are driving a hard bargain. You worked for them; do you think they are bluffing?"

"I don't think so."

"They called me a pirate when you came to work for me."

"It was all my doing I assure you."

"Why?" He says looking at her. "Why did you come to work for me?" She is tempted to tell him, as she has been so many times before. Instead, she tells him the story that she's practiced many times.

"I had seen your picture in the newspaper," she says not looking at him in fear she won't be able to finish. "Underneath it said 'Industrial Prince of England'. I heard that Ms. Cope was retiring and I made my mind up then to work for you."

"I'm very glad you did Ms. Swan. You make things a great deal easier for me. What's this?"

"That file you wanted to see about the Brandsford Cable Company," she hopeful yet again. Hoping the pictures inside the file will jog his memory. She desperately wants him to remember something, anything; their love, their marriage and maybe even their son.

"Right this is the company my brother thinks would be a great subsidiary. "

"Yes."

He continues to look at the photos; he doesn't remember anything like she'd hoped.

"I'm going on holiday, but I will have my brother check out the property," he says.

"Holiday?" Bella is says. She is trying not to get upset. She knows what's coming.

"Yes," he responds smiling. "I'm going to be getting married. You are the first to know."

"Congratulations sir," she says barely keeping it together. She will not break in front of him; he'll think she's weak.

"You should think of doing the same Ms. Swan," he says to her.

"Oh you don't remember Mr. Cullen I was married."

"Oh that's right it escaped my mind. He passed away, you have a son though?"

"Yes he did," she says still keeping it together, barely. "I had a son, Edward was his name. He was named after his father. He died shortly after his father." There is still no recollection from Edward; he is looking at his papers not even paying attention to Bella. It's a good thing because her eyes are wet and she is on the verge of tears.

The Phone rings bringing her out of her daze.

"Hello, yes he's here," Bella says answering the phone. "It's Miss Denali," she says handing Edward the phone.

"Oh yes thanks," he says taking the phone from her. Bella exits quickly, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She hears words of love and teasing as she leaves the room.

Next, we are in Bella's apartment. Dr. Black from the asylum is sitting next to her on the couch.

"Jacob let me tell him," she says.

"You may risk it if you wish," he says taking her hand. "I hope you won't."

"What do I risk now?" Bella sighs. Jacob has grown attached to Bella the past two years and is scared of losing her.

"What do you want of him Bella?" Jacob says letting go of her hand. She doesn't feel that way about him and he's not going to push it. "His name, his protection?"

"I want him as he was. I want his love," she says on the verge of tears.

"Bella, two years ago you walked into his office. If the sight of you did nothing to restore his memory, what can words do? When you came to me at Brandsford shortly after he disappeared, I told you I was sure he hadn't deserted you knowingly. I told you a door in his mind had opened but another one had closed. I warned you that even if you did find him. He wouldn't recognize you," Jacob says. He is trying to get her to see that it's time to move on. She's not ready to give up. She might not ever be.

"You gave me a hope," she says with a small smile.

"There's always that hope but it must come from within," he says. "It can't be forced on him from the outside. You can tell the truth and claim your legal rights. How do you think he would respond?"

"He'd resent me," she says getting up to pace. "He'd accept me because he had to. He'd pity me and then he'd resent me again."

"I can only offer you that frail hope that a miracle may happen and he'll come back to you. Not as Anthony Cullen but as Edward with all of his emotion for you as warm and intact as it was on the day he left you."

"That's not much help to me Jacob. Is it?" Bella says. She is angry; you can see it in her eyes. "I'm real. These tears are real and my jealousy is real and my need of him."

"I should go Bella," she says. "I've upset you."

"Oh dear Jacob," she says placing her hand on his shoulder. "You are always firm but kind. Thank you for the hope," she kisses him on the cheek and he reaches for her hand.

"That is rather nice of me," he says looking into her eyes. "Especially since I want you for myself."

"I'm sorry Jacob," she shakes her head. He knows what it means but he won't stop hoping. She's taught him that. "Goodnight," she says as he walks out the door.

"Good night," Jacob says looking at Bella once more. She smiles and closes the door.

Next, we are in a church. Kitty is at the piano picking out music for their ceremony in two days. Edward is sitting on a pew, he recognizes the music; he is staring off in the distance trying to figure out where he's heard it before. A ghost, the ghost of those missing years, haunts him.

"Yes I like this. Don't you Anthony?"Kitty says looking over at Edward.

She walks over to him where he is still staring. Without a word, she knows it's over. She collapses on the floor near the front of the church. He rushes to her, helping her to sit on the pew he was sitting at before.

"What is it Kitty? I'm sorry darling I must have been dreaming."

"It's alright Anthony." She is still crying with her head down on her arm. "I'm glad this happened. It's better."

"Better? What has happened?" Edward is confused; he doesn't know where she is going with this.

"I've been uncertain, almost from the beginning really. It's no use is it? I've always known it really. Let's be honest about it. Anthony you looked at me just now as if I were a stranger, an intrusive stranger trying to take the place of someone else," she says.

"Someone else?" He asks.

"I know it sounds crazy but just let me say it. I've had a curious feeling that I remind you of someone else. Someone you once knew," she says. Edward breaks in; he doesn't want to lose her.

"Don't leave me Kitty. I need you. I'm trying to make a life for us," he pleads.

"I am nearly the one Anthony. So close that I'll always be proud of it but nearly isn't enough for a lifetime. It would be too hard to…" she stands up and makes her way towards the door. "It's alright Anthony, I have asked for it and I'll get over it. You'll probably hear that I married some nice man."

"I... I don't know what to say," Edward says standing to go to her. She walks to him.

"You don't have to say anything. Because I am so nearly the one and because I will love you more than anyone else I shall marry, will you kiss me goodbye?"

He leans forward and kisses her. They break apart and she runs out. He stands there watching her leave.

Next, we are at an outdoor cafe. Edward walks in; everyone is congratulating him on his recent nomination to parliament.

He sits next to Bella. They are meeting for tea to talk about the upcoming election and everything that is going on.

"Thanks her for her help in the campaign Ms. Swan," he says.

"I've really enjoyed it," she says. The waiter comes and he orders tea and sandwiches. "It's been exciting getting into something different." Edward is staring and she can't help but blush.

"You're staring at me you know," she says.

"Oh I'm sorry. It struck me, your hair is the most brilliant shade of brown in the sunshine," he says.

"Is that all? You were looking so intense," she says hopeful, after all this time she is still hopeful.

"Oh everyone has these feeling of having lived through certain moments before," he says.

"You mean you have the feeling that you've known me before," she says smiling.

"I had for a moment," he says. "As a matter of fact I felt it quite strongly the first day you came into my office."

"You didn't show it," she said shaking her head. Could he remember her? Is that what he's trying to say?

"No," he says shaking his head.

"Is that why you hired me?" She asks.

"Perhaps but it was also your air of quiet efficiency," he says smiling his crooked smile. She stares for a minute. "Forgive me but is there any possibility that you might marry again?"

"No, not in the slightest," she says looking away. She feels the tears coming. He doesn't remember.

"I'm asking you because I have a proposal to make," he says wondering why she won't look at him. "You know it seemed like quite a reasonable idea when it came to me, but now I'm rather losing my nerve."

"Why is it so startling?"

"It may sound outrageous to you but it's not as if it's an impulse," he says. He pulls out the key and starts to twist it between his fingers. "You and I are in the same boat Ms. Swan. We are both ghost ridden."

"Yes," she says agreeing with him without even being asked. She is relieved to know that she's not the only one who feels that way.

"What if we were to pool our loneliness and give each other what little we can give?" He says looking at her. She doesn't know what he's trying to say. "I'm proposing marriage Ms. Swan, or should I call it a merger? I'm good at mergers. A member of parliament should have a wife Isabella, or so I'm told. You need have no fear that I would make any emotional demands on you. I have only sincere friendship to offer you. I won't ask anymore from you."

"I," she start but really doesn't know what to say. She is relieved when he cuts in. The tears in her eyes have since fallen and he hands her his hanky.

"Please don't answer at once. Think it over. It's completely a selfish proposal but I can't have you giving me notice you know. I'd be lost without you. Ms Swan. Isabella. Have I hurt you?" Edward says.

"I don't know. I… I never cry," she says trying to get herself to calm down.

"Please think about it, I'll call you tomorrow. I can't wait that long, tonight. I'll call you tonight about nine. Is that alright?" She nods. "I hope the answer will be yes."

Next, we are at Bella's apartment once again. She is having a nightcap with Jacob waiting for the phone to ring.

"It wasn't a very flattering proposal," Bella says. "Rather a suggestion for a merger. He actually used that word. "

"Hm mm," Jacob shakes his head. "That's pretty cold blooded isn't it?"

"Well," she nods her head. "It's honest at least."

"I want you to be happy Bella," Jacob says looking into her eyes.

"It may work out," she shrugs. "He might even fall in love with me."

"It would be crazy if he didn't," he says smiling at her. She smiles in return, lightly blushing. "It's going to seem rather hard what I'm going to say but, if you marry him, stay to his terms."

"I suppose your right."

"You're going to get hurt Bella," Jacob says. The phone rings so Jacob isn't sure that she heard him.

She answers the phone.

"Hello," she says into the receiver. "Yes Mr. Cullen. Okay… Anthony," she says smiling. "My answer is yes."

Next, there is a party at Lord and Lady Cullen's house. People are dancing. Bella is dancing with someone other than Edward. He is mingling with some of the guests. He cannot help but stare at her though; she is beautiful in her blue gown this evening.

Finally, it's the end of the night. It's three o'clock in the morning and everyone has gone home.

"Do you know what day it is?" Edward asks while Bella stares into the fireplace.

"May thirteenth, it's our three year anniversary," she stays turning to look at Edward. He pulls a silk jewellery bag out of his pocket.

"All my gratitude comes with this Isabella. I owe you more than I could put into words," he says very sincerely. He is falling for her. Anthony is falling for her. She is still in love with Edward. She opens the bag and pulls out a necklace.

"Oh," she sighs and holds up a beautiful necklace with an emerald on it. It's the colour of Edward's eyes. "You spoil me."

"The emerald is said to belong to the Empress Mary Louise."

"Really? It's absolutely gorgeous," she says smiling at Edward. "Will you put it on?" She steps in front of a mirror. He steps behind to fasten the necklace on and then walks around to look at her face to face.

"There," she says straightening it. "How do you like it?"

"Do you know you are a very beautiful woman?" Edward says smiling at her.

"Thank you," she says blushing. "I rather hoped you thought that."

"Isabella," he says with warmth in his voice. "Are you happy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Twinge of conscience," he says shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder if you'd be happier if I hadn't interfered in your life."

"I would never have been Lady Cullen," she says smiling at him; trying to ease his mind. "I would never have entertained the Prime Minister, worn a queen's emerald…" She doesn't get to finish.

"Is it enough?" Edward says not sure he wants to know the answer. He has grown fond of her over the years; he fears she will leave but he will not make her stay.

"Perhaps not," she says, the wetness in her eyes is starting.

"Is there anyone else?" He asks desperate to know if there is someone else. He wouldn't be able to stand if she had someone else.

"No," she says almost offended that he would think so. "Anthony why are you asking me this?"

"Because if there were," he says looking into her eyes. He has upset her but he needs to say this, he's needed to say this for awhile. "I wouldn't hold you to our bargain. I don't have the right."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Anthony?" Bella says walking away to sit at her dressing table.

"You know I'd be utterly lost without you," he says turning towards her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I like my job, she says smiling. "A woman told me tonight that she envied me more than anyone she knew. She envied me my husband Anthony. Most women do," she says smiling at him.

"I'm the lucky one Isabella," he says. "I don't deserve you."

"OK, now I really am tired," Bella says trying to keep her emotions in, but it is not working. "Good night Anthony and thank you for the wonderful present." She walks away, going inside her bedroom, which is on the other side of the room.

"Goodnight Isabella," he says watching her leave. He knows he has upset her but he's not sure why.

Inside Bella's room, she lets the tears fall. She sits down at her vanity and opens the drawer, pulling out her jewellery box. She removes the new necklace and reaches in to place it in the box. It's beautiful but it is not really her style, she would never tell him though. Looking down she sees the simple necklace that Edward had given her just before he left. She picks it up and holds onto it tightly.

"Edward," she sighs to herself, lost in the moment that he gave them to her. A knock at the door startles her out of her beautiful dream. "Come in," she says trying to collect herself; she doesn't want to look like a fool.

"Isabella," he says walking in and sitting next to her; "I'm afraid I said something to upset you."

"No Anthony," she says looking down at the beads again

"I wish you'd be frank with me," he says placing his hand on hers.

"Do you?" Bella says barely above a whisper. She is fingering the beads in her other hand and it catches his eye.

"Were those a gift?" Edward asks.

"Yes," she says setting them down on the table. "I just happen to come across them. They're just cheap little beads."

"They have a value for you that this does not," he says fingering her new necklace in the box.

"He said they were the colour of my eyes," she says mentioning him for the first time in a long time. "They are, aren't they?" She lifts the beads up next to her eyes. He nods.

"There's something morbid about burying ones heart with the dead."

"That's a strange thing for you to say."

"Is it?"

"You don't even remember so it's not," she says looking at him. "When you can remember and have to live day to day knowing. It's harder, trust me."

"Yes I suppose," he says running his fingers through his hair. "But in some small way I still have..."

"Hope."

"Yes I suppose that's it," he says.

"Have you Anthony?" Bella says with tears in her eyes. He isn't looking at her. "Do you really feel there is someone?" He looks at her finally. "And that maybe someday you may find her."

"I'd rather not talk of it Isabella. It's nothing I can put into words," he says.

"Oh but doesn't it frighten you sometimes," she says. She's decided that she can't sit by and just let the time pass. "The years are passing and you maybe find that you have lost your capacity for happiness."

"Yes I've thought of that," he says looking away from her. He thinks about it more than he'd care to admit.

"You might have passed by her on the street, you might even have met her Anthony," she says placing her hands on his. He turns to look at her. He sees hope in her eyes. "It might be someone you know. Anthony it might even be me." She is begging for recollection but doesn't get any. He shakes his head at her.

"Isabella..." he says placing his hand on hers but before he can deny her again, she breaks in.

"Now I'm talking wildly," she says standing up. "It's after three o'clock and I'm tired."

"Alright Isabella," he says disappointed that he has to say good night.

"Anthony I think I may like to do some travelling. I feel I need a change and a rest." She still has her back to him. She is clearly upset.

"Travel?" Edward says hoping he's not the cause of her sadness.

"Yes I've never been out of England. I'd like to go to Buenos Aires or Rio," she says still not looking at him.

"Perhaps when the house adjourns," he says walking towards her. "We could take a trip."

"Oh I don't want to drag you away," she says finally turning to face him. "I'll take the maid or a friend perhaps." He walks towards her.

"Well Isabella, I believe you want to get away from me," he says smiling that crooked smile that drives her insane. She wonders if he knows the effect it has on her.

"No it's just been a strain. I'm just a little nobody you know. It's been harder than I thought. Being the wife of Anthony Masen Cullen," she says in a rush; in fear if she doesn't, she won't get it all out.

"If you wish of course," he says reaching for her hand. "You are over tired I think. Should we talk about it in the morning?"

"In the morning, yes," she says cradling her hand in his.

"Goodnight Isabella," he says pulling her hand up to kiss it lightly.

"Goodnight Anthony," she says smiling. She still feels so much for him, but for her he will always be her Edward. She has never been with any other man other than her husband. He leaves and she begins to cry, the simple beads fall to the floor.

Next, we are at the train station. Bella and Edward are standing outside of a train car. He is unusually quiet and she is nervous. She is going on a trip, stopping in the country to say goodbye once and for all. She has lost her hope; she doesn't know what more she could do to get him to remember.

"I hope Newton has made everything smooth for you," Edward says.

"Yes, he has been very helpful," she says smiling.

"You only have two days in the country?"

"Yes my boat sails on Wednesday."

"This place is on the way? Hmm?"

"No it's in Galesville, quiet little country village with a delightful old inn. I wanted to see it again. I was once very happy there."

The whistle blows signalling it's time to board.

"Well," she says smiling at her husband. "Goodbye Anthony."

"Isabella," he says reaching for her hand. "I wish you weren't going. I do not feel very happy about it. You'll let me hear from you?"

"Of course," she says memorizing his touch. Although it doesn't mean to her what it means to him.

"Goodbye Isabella," he says taking off his hat to hug her. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek, lingering there just a little bit longer than needed. When he pulls away, her cheeks are flushed and he reaching up to lightly touch her cheek.

The final whistle blows and he pulls away reluctantly. He closes the door and she settles into her seat by the open window.

"Are you going to the house?" Bella asks him.

"No to the office. There's some trouble," he says as the train starts to pull away. "It seems strange not to talk it over with you Isabella." Before he finishes the train is gone.

Newton walks back up to Edward as he stares at the train.

"Mr. Cullen, this strike sir is getting pretty serious," he says quietly.

"Strike?" Edward says turning to face Newton finally.

"At Brandsford Cable works sir," Newton says. "The men are out of hand."

"Brandsford, yes of course," he says as they walk away. He glances down the tracks again; he doesn't know why she's not there.

Next, we are back in Brandsford where it all starts. We see the sign BRANDSFORD CABLE WORKS.

It is dark outside; inside the gates, we see a crowd of people facing a balcony of only a few.

"It's alright men," one man in the balcony says. "We have our terms. The strike is settled and it's over, thanks to Mr. Anthony Cullen."

Next Edward and Newton are walking through the streets, making their way back to the station.

"Do you have a smoke?" Edward asks Newton.

"I don't smoke," he says.

"Well that is all right, there is a tobacconist shop around the corner," he says pointing down an alleyway.

A few minutes later they walk into the shop, it's the shop he met Bella in.

"Well what will it be?" The shop lady says coming out to greet them. She is the same lady.

"A pack of Blue Ribbons please," he says handing her the money. "Thank you."

"Thank you sir," says the lady taking the money and handing him his cigarettes.

The walk outside and continue to walk towards the train. They have made it back to the main road when Newton speaks.

"I thought you said you'd never been to Brandsford?"

"I haven't," Edward says looking at him confused.

"You knew where the shop was?"

"I did?"

"That shop was off the main street you wouldn't have been able to see it from the station."

"No."

"Then how did you know?"

"I don't know. I…"

"You went straight to it."

"I did didn't I. Nevertheless, I haven't a clue as how. Brandsford?" He looks around, panicked almost.

"What's the matter?"

"Brandsford…"

"Are you ill sir? Let me get a cab."

"No. Let me think. There's something. That shop. That woman. Brandsford."

"There's a taxi I'll get it." Newton rushes off to get a taxi. He is visibly worried about his friend.

Edward is staring, no direction in particular. He is still confused. The taxi pulls up.

"Where's the hospital?" Edward asks the taxi driver.

"The new one or the old one," says the driver.

"The old on I think. Is there one on a hill with big gates? With a high wall around it?"

"That doesn't sound like either. You wouldn't be talking about the asylum would you?"

Next, we are outside of the asylum. Edward does not understand why he recognizes everything.

"Look here sir; You say you came out of these gates?" Newton asks.

"Yes I'm sure of that. There was some excitement and a great deal of noise."

"Then let's start from here. Try to retrace your steps. Now, you must've gone into town."

"Yes, I'd been to that shop."

"Perhaps as we go you can piece the thing together."

"Yes that's right. That's a good idea. I came along this path." They are walking.

"You remember that?"

"Yes. I think so. There was good deal of fog and a bunch of people shouting. I was trying to escape and I ducked into that shop. I did not stay long, the shop lady was afraid of me and there... there was a girl. Yes there was a girl!"

Next, the fog clears and we see Bella standing in a window of a small inn. The same inn her and Edward stayed at, the same inn they fell in love at. You can see the pain in her eyes.

"The mist is lifting," she says to someone not in view.

"It looks as if it will be a nice day after all."

"Seth, could you take the luggage to the station and wait for me there? I have lots of time and I think I'd like to walk," she says.

"Right you are ma'am. I'll wait for you by the newsstand," the boy says leaving with the luggage.

"You're leaving us. I hope you'll come see us again," says the innkeeper.

"Not very soon I'm afraid. I'm sailing for South America at two 2 o'clock," Bella says.

"Are you sure you prefer to walk to the station?"

"Yes, such a pretty walk. I used to live here you know. Years ago. Back when Mrs. Bennett ran this place. Did you know her?"

"Not very well, she passed on about three years ago. A lot of people ask about her. Why just earlier today there was a gentleman asking about her and the old vicar."

"I should be going," Bella says starting on her way out the door. "I don't want to have to hurry. Goodbye Mrs. Crowley and thank you."

"Goodbye and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful trip."

"Thank you," she says stopping. "Did you just say a gentleman was her? Looking for Mrs. Bennett?"

"Yes, her and the vicar," Mrs. Crowley says. "He said he used to rent a cottage nearby, close to the church."

"Is the gentleman staying here?" Bella asks; her hope returns and she hopes it is not in vain.

"No, he was just looking for some information."

"Excuse me," she says rushing out.

Next, it's the same cottage; untouched by all the time that has passed. It has been 5 years since Edward left and never came back. He stands outside the old cottage where he used to live. The look on his face is distant as he speaks to himself.

"I thought it a dream," he says walking closer.

He walks through the gate and flashes of the life he had there come back to him. He sees a smile and recognizes it immediate as his wife Isabella's.

"Isabella," he says again to himself. "It was you all along. You stuck with me. My Bella."

"Of course I have Edward, after all you are my husband," Bella says from behind him. He turns to face her, shocked to see here there. "Oh Edward, is it really you? Are you back? Have you come back to me after all this time?"

He looks at her as he has not looked at her since he was Edward and she was Bella. Eyes full of love and devotion.

"Bella…" he rushes forward kissing her like he's never kissed her before. They embrace and tell each other how much they have missed one another. Edward can't believe he didn't know, he thinks he kind of did know in a way. "I think it's why I've fallen in love with you again?"

"Twice in one lifetime, is that even possible?" Bella says staring into Edward's eyes.

"Must be, because I have and I am," Edward says caressing Bella cheek. He wipes away the few stray tears that have fallen from her again. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward; always have, always will," Bella says leaning into to kiss him again.

The End.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's something completely different than you are used to from me so please be kind. I'd love to hear what you think. If you think I can do fluff or if I should just stick to my smut. I'm finalizing the next chapter for The Best Man so I'll see you soon! **

**Special thanks to Angie for helping me and supporting me. Thanks to Sarah for helping with find a title for it. Claire for being a peach and loving me as I am. Also a shoutout to Zeph for pulling me off the ledge when I almost gave up. Thanks girl! Last but not least my beta Noodles, she's my rock and she knows it.**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


End file.
